My Idiot
by whiteandblack157
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hermione needs help from the man, who hates her. He really is her only option. A bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: A bit of Christmas fluff. I hope you like it. I'm not quite sure yet, but I think it might be three chapters long.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Hermione huffed in annoyance. It was the perfect end of a perfect week. The students had been inattentive and overexcited the whole week and she had to deal with melted and exploded cauldrons all week. She even had to send a couple of students to the hospital wing. And now she was walking through the deserted castle, her feet soaked and freezing cold. With every step she felt the water in her shoes, making slurping noises. She could see her breath and even three layers of clothes didn't help the chill. The young teacher made her way down to the dungeons. It was her only option. It was Christmas Eve and there was nobody else around, except for him. All the students and all staff had gone home for the holidays.

When she arrived at his quarters, she took one deep breath and knocked. No reaction. She knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer.

"Look I know you are home. I will be knocking for the rest of the evening. You might as well open up," she said loudly and added a mumbled, "Git!"

After another minute she heard some steps behind the door. It opened and a warm draught caressed her face for a second, before the coldness of Severus Snape's voice made her realise how idiotic her idea about coming here to seek shelter for the night had been. Seek shelter with the man who loathed her. Who had let her known every single day for the last two years how much he despised her. It was ridiculous.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I thought you might be able to help me. I don't know what I was thinking. It's ridiculous," she replied turning around, about to leave.

"Since you made me abandon my book and my warm place in front of the fire, you may as well tell me how I can assist you," he said.

Looking down at her feet, he added sneering, "For a know-it-all you are not so clever after all. You are supposed to take your shoes off, before taking a footbath."

"You are such a bugger, it's unbelievable," she mumbled and walked away head held up high.

"Miss Granger come back at once," he barked.

She turned around with stubborn pride showing on her face, her eyebrow raised, "Did you forget something? Maybe another insult? Please be my guest."

"How can I help you Miss Granger," Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"My quarters are flooded, at least one pipe broke, maybe two, it's coming through the walls. The elves said it will take them at least till tomorrow to fix it."

"So?"

"I need a place to stay."

"So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you really think you are my first choice? Everybody else is away. Ginny and Harry are at the Delacour's with Arthur and Molly, the other Weasleys are with Charlie in Romania. Neville and Hannah are on their honeymoon. I've no idea where Luna is at the moment. Maybe she still is in Chile, maybe not. Who knows?"

"What's with your parents?" he cut across her.

"They died." She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone before she could decipher what it was.

Severus sighed, "Come in. You might wanna dry your feet, before you catch a cold," he commented.

"Thank you Professor."

"Not your Professor anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How should I address you instead."

"Mister Snape will be fine."

"Thank you Mister Snape for having me."

Severus just harrumphed, gestured to her feet and said," Dry your feet."

"Oh right I forgot," she mumbled and with a flick of her wand dried off her shoes, socks and feet.

Suddenly the chill she still felt, made her shiver. Severus casually waved his wand and Hermione felt a sudden warmth around her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"It's for my own good, I've no interest in nursing you back to health. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please."

While Severus tended to the tea Hermione had a look around in his living room, which also seemed to be his study and his library. The walls were covered in bookshelves and there were two comfy looking armchairs in front of the fire, one looking quite worn, the other one not as much. Next to what looked like an enchanted window, was an old bureau, which was pernickety tidy. Snape seemed to be obsessively tidy, she observed looking around. There was another working table, where he neatly had stacked essays and books. But Hermione was drawn by the books like a moth to a flame. She was standing in front of a bookshelf mumbling title after title, her hand hovering in mid-air ready to pull out a book.

"Don't touch them," Severus growled.

"I wouldn't dare," she replied still looking at the books.

"It doesn't look like it."

Her hand fell back to her side instantly. But she still mumbled title after title. Severus was standing a couple of feet away from her, his head tilted watching her, a small smile tucking at his lips.

"Why do you hate me so much Mister Snape," she asked not daring to look at him, instead still looking at the books.

"I don't hate you," he mumbled. Hermione spun around, her face contorted with anger.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean? You don't hate me. You loathe me. You humiliate me in front of others nearly every day. Everybody knows you despise me. You think I'm an incapable teacher and researcher. You said my work is laughable. You said that in front of my colleagues and my students, if I may remind you. If that's not hating me, I really pity the people you do hate."

She couldn't help the tears, which gathered in her eyes. She angrily brushed away the one, which had the impertinence to escape her eye. How dare her eyes betray her in front of the man, who made her life miserable over the last couple of years?

Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't hate you," he said stepping closer. There was something in his eyes, which startled her.

"Prove it!" She looked straight into his eyes, there still was this new expression on his face. He came closer until he was mere inches away from her. He gently brushed away another tear that had started running down her cheek and then he cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

This change of atmosphere threw Hermione completely off balance and she didn't know how to react, except to slap him hard across the face. Severus stumbled back, his eyes cold again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"I knew it," he whispered.

"What?" Hermione inquired rubbing her palm, since she had slapped him so hard, her hand hurt, while Severus' cheek showed angry red stripes, where her fingers had connected with his skin.

"I knew that's how you would react, when I would show you my true feelings."

"You kiss me and expect me to kiss you back after two years of treating me like scum. I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I always thought you would never fall for someone like me, that's when I started treating you like that, as kind of a self-preservation. And I guess I was right, you would never find something in me. I think I convinced myself, that I hate you until tonight, when I watched you look at my books. I suddenly remembered that actually I fancy you."

Hermione looked at him for very long, lost for words, "I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I fancy you and you clearly and understandably don't like me. I promise to treat you better from now on. I'm sorry. I'll get your tea," he said quietly and made his way to the little kitchen. Hermione stood there gobsmacked.

"Please sit down, make yourself at home," he said handing her the tea, when he came back after a couple of minutes later.

"I'll be retreating to my bedroom."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous. Go back to reading your book. I won't disturb you. But I may have to ask you to lend me one of your books."

"Feel free, just be careful the one's up there are quite dark. They are warded, but I consider you capable of breaking through my wards," he said pointing to one of the upper shelves.

"Did you just pay me a compliment?"

He just huffed in response, sat down in the worn armchair, picked up his book and continued reading. After carefully choosing a book she sat down in the other armchair and was beginning to read herself. A few minutes she stole a glance at him. He sat there, his legs crossed, reading glasses on his nose absorbed in his book. Severus Snape fancied her, who would have thought.

"I didn't know you wear glasses," she said casually.

"Yes I am old, thank you very much for pointing that out to me."

"That's not what I meant. You know, seeing you react like this, I consider you rather crazy than old. I just wanted to say they really suit you," she replied annoyed.

"Oh. Thanks," he mumbled a slight blush creeping over his face. They both went back to reading their books. The fire crackled and Severus' old grandfather clock struck seven o'clock.

After a couple of more minutes Hermione looked up again, "I really can't concentrate. I've been reading this paragraph five times now and I've no idea what's it about. You really fancy me?"

Severus took off his glasses, covered his eyes for a second, looked at her and nodded slowly.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Don't answer my question with a counter question, I don't like that."

"Miss Granger, who wouldn't fancy you? You are intelligent, brave, a brilliant teacher and researcher, you are kind and loving and you are beautiful."

"WHAT? You tell me that, but behaved like … like …"

"…a bloody idiot," he offered.

"Worse, you were a complete asshole."

"I guess I deserved that and it means even more coming from you, since you never ever use swear words."

"You know me well," she commented dryly. "Why didn't you try to become friends with me?"

"You think it's been easy for me. The former death eater, which half of the nation still loathes, because he killed the hero of the century. I didn't think you would want to be friends with me. Nobody ever does."

Hermione slowly reached out and rested her hand on his. Severus looked at her hand, looked at her face and looked back at her hand, but didn't say anything.

"Don't look so shocked, I would have loved to become friends with you. True, you are a bugger, but you are also a hero and a great man and I don't think you did anything wrong. Well maybe become a death eater in the first place wasn't one of your cleverest moves."

Severus chuckled, "I guess not."

"But otherwise you have done nothing wrong."

"I wish I could say the same about myself. I've done a lot of things wrong."

"You are doing better, than you think."

"I can't believe you are telling me this, after how I treated you for the last two years. It seems you might be interested in a friendship with me after all. … Are you?"He asked somewhat shyly.

"Severus Snape you idiot, I would love to be your friend."

Severus face suddenly lit up making him look ten years younger.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, Hermione. Would you like some dinner? I could order soup and some sandwiches," he said.

Hermione smiled at him, "That would be nice Severus, I still feel a bit cold. Soup would be lovely."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the small table in his tiny kitchen, eating in silence.

"Tell me what happened to your parents?"

She shook her head, "Not tonight Severus. I don't want to think about it."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, it has been five years now, so I'm slowly getting over it."

"Tell me about your research on the potion you are about to invent to diminish the repercussions of the Cruciatus?"

"I thought you find that work poorly researched and how did you put it … ah I remember … barren of any usable results."

Severus flinched, hearing his own words.

"I'm sorry … I don't know what to say. I guess I was jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Your work. Frankly, I find it amazing how determined you are in your research."

"Well don't be amazed, I'm not that good. At the moment I'm stuck and I'm not sure in which direction my research should go."

"I'm sure you'll succeed. You are one of the best potioneers I know."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Hermione mumbled taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Look I've been jealous. You are the best potioneer in Britain there is, except for me and that's just because you don't have as much experience as I do. And what bugs me the most, with you the Potion grades at this school went up and not because you are less strict, but you are obviously a better teacher."

"Can I say something? Without you getting mad," she asked.

He nodded.

"You love Potions way too much to be a good teacher. You feel personally insulted, when somebody doesn't take Potions as serious as you."

"I've never seen it this way. I think you might be right."

"From what I heard you are a much better Defence teacher."

"Really? I have to admit I enjoy teaching Defence way more than I did Potions. But I really miss brewing."

"You should join me in the lab some time, I would love to learn from the best."

"You are making me blush."

The quiet 'pop' of a house elf interrupted their conversation.

"Carly is here to inform Professor Granger, that the house-elves were able to fix Professor Granger's quarters earlier than expected. Professor Granger can return to her quarters whenever she is ready."

"Thank you Carly," Hermione said.

The elf bowed low and vanished with a faint 'pop'.

"So that's means you'll have your evening to yourself again, Severus."

"You don't have to go. Please stay."

"I have to go. It has been a bit much this evening and I feel exhausted. But I would be delighted to have a professional discussion from potioneer to potioner at some point."

"Hermione can I ask you something and I know I'm way out of line here, but would you go out on a date with me."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Severus I can't. You hurt me too much. How can I go on a date with you, when three hours ago I thought you hate me? Sorry, Severus, I can't."

"I understand ," he said with hanging shoulders.

"Good night."

"Good night, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So here comes the last chapter of this tiny story. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all your support!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Hermione was tossing around in her bed, glancing at her watch. It was two o'clock in the morning and sleep wouldn't come. The surprising turn of events kept her awake. She played it over and over in her head. Severus Snape who she thought of being a cruel and hateful man towards her, turned out to be quite the opposite. He liked her and had hidden it behind a mask of hate. How low must his opinion of himself be, when he didn't think anybody would want to be friends with him? And now he wanted more than friendship. Severus Snape had asked her out on a date. A date with Severus Snape! She just said 'no' because she needed time to think about it. Was she interested? She didn't know. The last two years made it obvious to her and everybody else, that he couldn't care less about her. So she hadn't even thought about him in a romantic way.

Hermione swung her feet out of the bed, lit a fire and made her way to the desk, where she fetched a small piece of parchment and a quill and started writing:

 ** _pro:_**

 _\- brilliant mind_

 _\- interesting person to talk to_

 _\- loves books_

 _\- quite good-looking_

Where did that come from? Hermione raised an eyebrow but continued writing.

 _\- very loyal_

 _\- intellectual_

 ** _con:_**

 _\- grumpy old bugger_

 _\- hurt me very much_

She looked at the list, scrunched up her nose and sighed. What did she have to lose? She took another piece of parchment and started writing.

 _Severus,_

 _I can't sleep. Your revelation today left me confused. I never thought of you in a romantic way. So I thought I make a pro and con list and I came to the conclusion I should go on a date with you, I've got nothing to lose really. But please promise me, you won't go back treating me like scum, if it won't work out. Sorry, for disturbing you this late._

 _Hermione_

She tied the roll of parchment to Galileo's leg and let him out of the window. Galileo her owl was living in her quarters at the moment, since it was bitterly cold and Minerva who would have complained, wasn't around.

Hermione crawled back into bed and smiled, a date with Severus Snape. Wow! It was mere ten minutes later when Galileo pecked against her window with a reply from Severus.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You didn't disturb me, I couldn't sleep either. I promise you to be nice to you , even if doesn't work out. You have a very pragmatic approach to going on dates and I would love to see the list. I've got a suggestion for you, since you still seem a bit unsure about it. I would like to invite you over for lunch at my place tomorrow at 12.30. I'll cook and we could go for a walk afterwards or see what else we are in the mood for. So nobody else would know about it. It would just be between the two of us. If this idea is acceptable for you go to bed and try to sleep, if not send your owl back with another idea._

 _Good night,_

 _Severus_

Hermione had to smile looking at his spiky handwriting. She snuggled back into her bed and suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

The next morning came and Hermione woke up her eyes instantly finding a pile of presents at the foot of the bed. She had been part of the wizarding community for nearly 15 years now, but she still couldn't get used to the pile of presents that just appeared to be there on Christmas morning. She rather opened her presents under the Christmas tree with her family or since her parents had died, at least with her friends.

It still was really cold and frost work had painted lovely patterns and flowers on her bedroom window and so she didn't bother getting up, but just levitated the presents onto her bed and started unwrapping them. Harry and Ginny had given her a book on potion brewing in ancient Egypt. From Ron she got the obligatory huge packet of sweets, she always graved for and would have been very disappointed if he'd forgotten about it. Molly had knitted her a lovely dark green bobble hat and a scarf in the same colour. She opened some other bits and bobs from friends, but soon Hermione was occupied with reading her new book, munching away on Ron's sweets and wearing Molly's hat and scarf, since the room still needed heating up. At half past eleven she finally crawled out of bed and got ready for her date.

Shortly before she left for the dungeons she rummaged through her desk and finally found what she was looking for. It was a present wrapped in black paper with a silver ribbon. She blew off a bit of dust and took away the card that was attached to it. Instead she took her pro and con list, scribbled "Merry Christmas Severus!" underneath it and stuck if to the gift.

She had to calm down her breathing, because she had a fluttering feeling somewhere in her stomach, when she went down to the dungeons. Which really was ridiculous, there was no romantic feeling involved on her side. But knowing Severus Snape, the man she had thought very highly of until he started to treat her badly, fancied her, curiously enough made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Hermione quietly knocked at the door to Severus quarters and waited for him to open up. When he did so up after a couple of moments he greeted her with a wide smile, which was a sight to behold really.

"Hermione, I'm happy you came. May I take your cloak," Severus said and helped her out of her cloak. After taking care of her cloak, he looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered, still looking at Hermione who was standing next to his door in a charcoal coloured dress, which hugged her body in all the right places and her hair in a loose bun, with a few curls framing her face.

"May I escort you to the table?" He asked after a couple of moments offering her his arm. She smiled, took his arm and felt a chill ran through her body. Severus ushered her to a nicely decorated table, with a white table cloth, some candles and a vase with a bouquet of Christmas roses.

"It looks nice, " Hermione said softly.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'm not very good at this."

"I beg to differ," she said smiling at him.

"If I remember correctly you like fish, so I took the liberty to make some roast arctic char."

"That sounds lovely," she said looking up at him.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said and vanished into his small kitchen.

Hermione was amazed, Severus seemed to be so different to the man she got to know over the last two years.

He came back with two plates and put one in front of her.

"Wow Severus! It looks and smells delicious!"

"Thanks," he replied.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Er… I know with fish you should drink white wine, but I really prefer red wine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said and opened the bottle of red wine, which was waiting on one of the cabinets with an assortment of other drinks. Severus filled two glasses, handed one to her and raised his glass saying, "To our new friendship."

"To your new friendship and maybe more," she replied and giving him a shy smile she clinked her glass with his.

"Hopefully," he mumbled.

"You are quite the cook," she said after a few bites.

"Thanks."

"So tell me, how was your last week of teaching before the holidays," she asked.

Severus rolled his eyes and started telling her, about the craziness that was the last week of school before the Christmas holidays. The topic of school kept them occupied through their meal and the conversation flowed easily between them.

"Would you like some dessert now or maybe a little later?"

"A little later would be fine? What's for dessert?"

"Chocolate mousse."

"Yay, I'm looking forward to it. Er… Severus I've got something for you," she said and took the present out of her bag, handing it to him.

„Merry Christmas Severus," she said smiling.

„For me?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, I bought it two years ago, just before you started your nasty behaviour. I thought back then we maybe could be friends. And that's why I got it for you, but I couldn't be bothered to give it to you. It had been sitting in my desk all these years, I just changed the card now."

Severus took of the card and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh hang on I forgot something," she said and hastily scribbled on the pro side: _good cook_

"You have a very high opinion of me," he whispered, "I really don't deserve it."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"Grumpy old bugger should really be three seperate points not only one."

"I think it's a package deal," she answered, causing him to chuckle. When his eyes found the last point on the con list, he had to swallow hard.

"Hermione I'm really, really sorry, that I hurt you so much. I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione nodded, but couldn't help that her eyes filled with tears. Severus gently pulled her close and gathered her in his arms. He softly kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really sorry."

She untangled herself from his hug.

"Open it," she said softly.

So he carefully pulled off the ribbon and unwrapped the present, revealing a thick leather-bound notebook.

"I charmed it to only open up to you and you only. I thought you might want to write down some of your research."

"It's beautiful," he said, his hand caressing the soft black leather.

"Thank you ever so much." He reached out and carefully caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I've got something for you too. I also bought it for you two years ago, don't ask me what happened then, I've no idea," he said handing her a present, wrapped in silver paper, with a white ribbon.

She opened her present and gasped it was 'Hogwarts: A history' and by the looks of it, it was a first edition. Hermione sank to the floor, carefully browsing through the book, world around her forgotten. Severus smiled and quietly tidied up the dishes. When he came back from the kitchen a couple of minutes later, Hermione was still sitting on the floor where he left her. He kneeled down behind her and looked over her shoulder.

Pointing to a picture he said, "I really like this picture of Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful isn't it," Hermione said, "The whole book is. Thank you Severus."

She beamed at him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would love to, but I need to change into something warmer."

"That's a shame, you do look stunning in this dress."

"Thank you. Let's say we meet at the main gate in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good."

* * *

When Hermione came down to the main gates fifteen minutes later Severus was already awaiting her. It was lightly snowing and Hermione was wearing her new bobble hat.

"Like your hat. It looks warm."

"It is. I just got it from Molly today."

They were walking next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes, their hands brushing against each other a couple of times. One of these times Hemione caught his hand and caressed it with her thumb, but quickly let go again, feeling a bit embarrassed. Severus face lit up but he didn't say anything.

After a couple of more minutes walking in silence Hermione suddenly said, "My parents died a couple of days before the final battle. I modified their memories and sent them to Australia, but I wasn't successful, so they came back just before the battle and death eaters found them instantly, tortured and killed them."

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

"I guess you were busy keeping the school running and afterwards nobody found it worth mentioning and I wasn't going around parading my parents' death on the news. I was glad I could say my good-byes to them in a quiet ceremony."

"I can't believe the Order didn't listen to me. I told them they would need to help you keep your parents safe, but after I had to kill Dumbledore well I couldn't do anything anymore. I'm amazed you managed to modify their memories and send them to Australia. It's a very tricky spell."

"Well it didn't save them after all. It didn't make a difference."

"It made all the difference in the world, you bought them a couple of more months," he smiled sadly at her.

"A couple of months they didn't know I existed and then somehow they remembered and must have realised what I had done to them. They must have felt like I betrayed them."

Severus caught Hermione by her wrist and pulled her close once again, slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!"

"It's not your fault," she mumbled into his chest, inhaling his scent at the same time, which left her a bit weak in the knees.

Feeling a bit ashamed of this momentarily inappropriate emotions, she untangled herself once more from him and said, "I just thought, I let you know, since you asked me yesterday."

"Thank you Hermione for trusting me and telling me the story. Come on let's walk some more," he said and took her hand. She quickly intertwined her fingers with his, making him smile widely. They walked in silence for another half hour, just enjoying each other's company and the nice winter day. Suddenly Hermione broke the contact and ran away from him, gathering some snow and throwing a snowball at him, which hit him squarely in the chest.

"What do you think you are doing," he growled, but nonetheless, threw a snowball back. Ducking away Hermione tripped and sank into the snow with a yelp, clutching her ankle.

"Hermione are you alright? What happened?" Severus hurried over to her side.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Come on I help you up. Careful! Can you put weight on your foot?"

"Ouch, no!"

"Okay. Steady! I'll carry you back to the castle."

"You what?"

"I'll carry you. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just think you are gonna strain your back."

"Don't you think I'm strong enough?"

"No, I just think it's a long way back to the castle."

"Come on and up you go," he said carefully lifting her up.

Hermione nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"That's quite romantic," she mumbled after five minutes.

"It is, but you were right it's a long way back to the castle."

"Not so strong after all," she teased.

"Oh shut up you."

"Let me help you," she said and with waving her wand reduced her weight.

"That's better!" He grinned.

After another fifteen minutes they arrived at his quarters, where he carefully put her down on his settee.

"Thank you Severus!"

"It has been my pleasure," he replied prompting her to raise an eyebrow.

"More or less," he added after seeing her sceptical face.

"Right, may I take off your shoe and sock to have a look at your ankle?"

"Please go ahead."

He carefully took them off and examined her ankle.

"It's sprained. It's not a problem to heal it, but you need to give it a rest for a couple of days. Let me just quickly grab some things from my bathroom," he said and hurried away, coming back with a flask and a gallipot.

"Drink it, it's a pain reliever," he said handing her the small flask. He then carefully took her foot in his hand, whispering some incantations and gently brushed over her ankle with his other hand. Hermione could feel the warmth spread through her ankle and smiled when he saw his serious and concentrated face.

"That will do," he said softly.

"Let me just apply some salve, it helps the healing process," he added and gently massaged the salve into her ankle, before he put on her sock once again.

"Would you like to eat some chocolate mousse now?"

"Yes that would be nice!"

"Coming right up," he said and got two small bowls from his kitchen.

"Yummy. You are a really good cook," she said licking the spoon and added," Sorry, I'm taking up all the space on your settee."

"It's fine. I'll just do this," he said gently lifted up her feet, sat down and put them in his lap.

"That's nice, but I think this is even nicer," Hermione replied, turned around, so her feet were resting on the armrest and her back was leaning against his side.

"It doesn't feel that comfortable yet," she said and wriggled about until her head was resting in Severus' lap.

"That's better," she said looking up into his dark eyes. The time ticked away and they were still staring into each other's eyes.

"Can you maybe prove again, that you don't hate me," she whispered.

"I'll be happy to," Severus replied and ever so slowly bent down and captured her lips with his.

Hermione sighed into the kiss, making him smile.

After they broke apart he whispered, "I've been such an idiot."

"Yes but my idiot," Hermione replied reaching up and caressing his cheek.

THE END

* * *

 _ **AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS!** _


End file.
